Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation
The Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation is Peter Högl's new signature weapon, and is an upgraded variant of the Gambol Shroud that is used by him. Only he can use the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation. After the Beacon War, Högl became a super officer of the Nazi Union and the Waffen-SS, and members of the Coalition of the Red Star, notably the Nazi Union and its leader, Hermann Fegelein, are celebrating for him to make him feel happy because he helped Burgdorf to make him have a Pistol of Armageddon to be made all by himself and his own plutonium-filled bullet cartridges (made by Peter Högl), and even make both the Nazi Union and the Empire of the Rising Sun both equip plutonium-filled bullets on a Bf 64 Walküre, upgrade his MP 40 into a MP 40 of Total Annihilation, and even make the Nazi Union become stronger by his own plutonium-filled bullet cartridges made by himself. After the celebration, Peter Högl watched a news video showing himself using the MP 40 of Total Annihilation from a CNN news report with a video camera footage showing Blake Belladonna using her Gambol Shroud to attack the Grimm monsters. He invented another Gambol Shroud all by himself to make that Gambol Shroud become his own Gambol Shroud, and with it, he was trained to be used for his Gambol Shroud by Willy Loud, Anne Loud, Hans Grosse and Fegelein, and then he can upgrade his Gambol Shroud into the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation to make Fegelein be able to praise the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation as a super sword owned by Peter Högl. Also, he can use both his Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation and his MP 40 of Total Annihilation for himself and serve the Nazi Union (and later, serve and protect Weiss Schnee, her team and the Schnee Wehrmacht when he was captured by her). Blake can call the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation as the Annihilating Gambol when he was trying to kill Lena Loud in order to not to be confused to her weapon, Gambol Shroud. If Weiss captured Peter Högl, Blake can train him to use the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation's specialized dust cartridges for make Blake and Högl be able to fight together, and also to ensure that Blake can make him be able to use specialized dust cartridges so that he can attack enemies by his new skills involving the usage on dust for his Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation. Like the MP 40 of Total Annihilation, Högl always uses the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation to kill anything that ranges from small enemies to the biggest enemies. This weapon is also intended to make him kill more Grimm monsters in order to protect the Wehrmacht. Unlike Nora's weapon, the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation can cause even more attack, destroy anything, and/or destroy enemies by shooting it at all times. It can also transform into a katana, a cleaver, a kusarigama, and/or a pistol, when Blake's own Gambol Shroud just did the same, but Peter Högl can use plutonium-filled bullet cartridges to make the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation become even more stronger so that he can shoot and destroy enemies (and later, he will receive specialized dust cartridges from Blake when he joined Team RWBY), and now with this weapon, he will be the Waffen-SS' super officer again when he can be able to kill more Grimm monsters by his Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation. In battle, the Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation and the original Gambol Shroud will both be used by both Peter Högl and Blake Belladonna. He, his MP 40 of Total Annihilation and his Gambol Shroud of Total Annihilation will fight for the Nazi Union, the Wehrmacht, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, and later, including Team RWBY, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Team JNPR, the rest of the Future Alliance, and the rest of the Grand Alliance when he joined Team RWBY. Category:Weapons